Fireworks
by QuietSon
Summary: Andre wanted a partner for a duet he wrote but instead of writing the song for Tori it was made for Jade. JANDRE
1. Chapter 1

Fireworks

Ever since the days leading up to Firework Day here at Hollywood Arts, all I could think about was her. Instead of "sugar and spice" I have been seeing "Pepper and Mace". Why? It's simple. For weeks all I could think of is Tori but lately she hasn't been doing it for me. Now all I can think of is Jade and her lips kissing and biting. What I feel for Tori is "Hollywood" the "happy ending" but behind the fantasy, there is nothing there. But, what I feel for Jade is nothing but pure passion. It used to bug me whenever Jade would make fun of the way Tori talks but now I find it hilarious… but I'm getting ahead of myself let me tell you how I got to this point.

Every year Hollywood Arts has this special day called firework day. Basically it's a day where the school dedicates a whole day of nothing but plays concerts- the whole nine yards. It's a day that lets the students shine brightly like fireworks. For my part I decided to do a solo but after what Beck did to Jade by dumping her for Alyssa Vaughn I thought it would be a good idea to make our song a duet- you know give her something to do other than cut things. Now all I need to do is ask her…

"Heeey Jade" the brunette looks at the boy with the dreads.

"What?" she answers the only way she can.

"What are you doing for the Firework day concert?"

"NO!"

"Um see what had happened was...there is this song I wrote and I wanted to do a duet with...you."

"Why?" Then the girl made a face like she was figuring out an equation."Why don't you ask Tori?"

At this point I wanted to lie but the truth came out instead when I said "I wrote the song with you in mind". Then Jade gave me this look as if she was looking into my soul and after what seemed like an eternity she asks,

"Beck doesn't have anything to do with this right?" She asks because the break-up was brutal because with any break-up things came up that normally would not otherwise. For instance, it came out that Beck wears that cream u put on your face every night before bed and that Jade used to like beanie babies so yeah brutal.

"Hell No!" I answer truthfully so much that it shocks me and she smirks at me in a way that kinda scares me a little then she says,

"Sure, I'm not doing anything anyway"

So with the little ego I have left I say "Meet me at my car after school."

"Whatever." Jade says.

So after school there's Jade, the girl I have been lusting after for the past weeks. I had to admit she looked so sexy leaning against my car. She sees me and I thought she was going to say something nice for a change until she says,

"Took you long enough Asshole"

"How long were U waiting for?" I ask

"5 Minutes" she snaps

I just shake my head and get into the driver seat and head to my house. As I drive and being this close to her I realized how much more beautiful Jade West really is- the streaks in her hair, the gorgeous blue eyes, so gorgeous that I almost forget that I'm driving at that moment. I'm snapped back to reality by Jade screaming

"Watch the road fucker!"

"My bad! I yell back" lucky for me we reached my house, but by now Jade was not happy. She's so mad she's mumbling things to herself. I open the door and tell her to leave her bag on the couch and lead her to the piano. I pulled out the sheet music and handed Jade the lyrics and I started playing and later she started singing

_When I see you face_

_I know I'm finally yours_

_I find everything_

_I thought I lost Before_

_You call my name_

_I come to you in pieces_

_So you can make me whole_

And it always takes me back how truly beautiful her voice is and Then I was snapped back because

"ANDRE!" she yelled

"Yeah" I responded

"You zoned out dumbass!"

"Hey Jade?"

"WHAT!"

And with courage that came out of nowhere I ask her

"Do you ever wonder why you treat me better than the others?"

After I ask her, she shoots me a look that to this day I can't describe and she answers bluntly

"What the fuck does it matter?"

"It matters because Jade West treats almost everybody like shit" I responded

"I don't treat Cat like "shit" do I?"

"No u don't"

"Then I don't treat everybody like shit!"

I just shake my head as I agree with her but mostly it's because I can't think of any good comeback at the moment. Then with the same courage I had earlier I ask about what happened between her and Beck. She got really sad- total un-Jade like then she says

"GEE I DONT KNOW MAYBE IT WAS HIM CHEATING ON ME WITH THAT SLUT!"

After I asked, I don't know what I was thinking. She never did tell me what really happened and after the first time I didn't really feel like getting yelled at again so we got through practice smoothly and I took Jade home and when we got there I finally spoke up and said

"Jade I'm sorry ok I should have just minded my own business".

"Forget about it it's done" she said as she slammed my car door.

While I watched as she walked in her house, I just couldn't shake this feeling of sadness. There goes the chick that I'm in love with and I caused her pain. Way to go Andre, Way to go.

The Next day while I was sitting in the Asphalt cafe writing some music I see Jade and try to get her attention

"Sup" I said nodding my head

"What" she responds?

I pause for a minute and say

"About last nigh-"and before I could finish she cuts me off

"DID I NOT SAY FORGET ABOUT IT!"

And for some reason I just say to the Goth chick

"Damn WOMAN YOU CAN BE A SUCH A FUCKING GANK SOMETIMES JEEZ!"

She just looks at me and I swear I could see a small smirk appear on her face then she says

"Well look who's finally put on their big boy pants and started acting like a man. I guess Mr. Perfect can get mad huh"

"Wow Jade that's the most I've seen u smile in months"

"Screw U dude"

I think I shocked everybody including myself by what I said next

"I would love to screw you"

After I said that I could have sworn that I made Jade West blush. I haven't seen her since that day and I'm really starting to panic because our duet is in a couple days and we still need to practice. I look around school for her with no success and by now my panic meter is at a 7 and I'm still no closer to finding her so I decide to swing by her crib and ask her directly whets going on. I pull out my car keys and head for my car when I see her

"Hey You"

She has this serious look on her face as if she's been contemplating what she has to say for weeks

"Andre" she says "I'm in love with you"

By this point my jaw is on the concrete and I say

"You are in love with me?"

And she just nods her head

"Cat I'm sorry but I'm not in love with you"

The little red head turned and ran away crying and I felt even worse than I did before. What the fuck am I doing I asked myself. After what happened today, I didn't think I had it in me to go see Jade so I get home and try to sleep it off when I hear banging at my front door. I run to open it so the noise wouldn't wake my grandmother who was in the other room and there she was Jade fuckin West

"WHAT THE CHIZ YO! ARE YOU TRYING TO WAKE UP THE WHOLE BLOCK OR WHAT!"

What happened next is all a blur but I'm going to try to explain it

At first it seemed she was happy then extremely angry

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO CAT?"

"Oh shit" I say under my breath

"WELL!"

She started tapping her foot and I answer her truthfully

"Cat is in love with me"

And for the first time I have seen Jade West looked shocked

"Don't look so surprised"

"I'm not it's just I always thought it would be Tori"

"News flash! Tori Vega is not in love with Andre Harris. Besides even if she was I would turn her down too"

"Why?"

"I have my eyes on someone else at the moment"

With a resolve that I never knew I had I crushed my lips to hers and kissed her like it would be my last- like I needed her to survive and I didn't stop until I felt that I needed to breathe. Before I knew it our kisses started to get more and more intense. She took off my shirt first and after my shirt was over my head she kissed and bit my neck so hard that I knew if I wasn't so dark that it would have left a mark. I couldn't believe that the girl that I have been lusting for so long was topless right in front of me. I pinned her hands behind her head while I continued to kiss her. I never felt so much lust for a woman before now.

"Are you sure about this?" I ask her

"Shut up" she says with a husky voice

She shuddered as I force her against the wall. I leave a trail of kisses starting with her breasts I stop at her left nipple and take it in my mouth and suck and twirl my tongue around and I do the same to the next one and after that I move down to her flat stomach and I can't help but notice how pale the girl really is. When I get to her rosebud I made sure to show special care to her clit and I could feel her tense up as I did that. The more I lick and sucked the faster her breathing and to get her close I stuck a finger inside of her and started thrusting starting out slow and sped up once I knew she could take it. I looked up and saw Jade's eyes and the way she grabbed my hair -Oh so good and the way she tasted was even better. I never knew a girl could be so loud.

"NOW!" she screamed at me

I stood up and ripped my jeans off like a man possessed and turned her face first towards the wall. I slide inside her easily because of how turned on we were and at the same time I knew that I wouldn't last long at all. I thrust inside her and with my other hand rub her clit to make sure that we both would reach our climax and when we did It was like a big flash in front of my eyes and it was in that moment I knew that Jade West was the one for me so after that we became a couple. I eventually made up with Cat after I agreed to let her use my Credit card to buy things at the Sky store. I could've sworn she quit that habit. And Tori well like I said Tori Vega isn't in love with Andre Harris because I was in love with Jade West.


	2. Chapter 2

Have you ever noticed the thing about Fireworks? The way they shine brightest right after they disappear and go away. It's been almost a year since Jade and I first started dating and things were going great. Cat and I made up a few months after she confessed her feelings for me. It took that long because for almost four weeks she was avoiding me every chance she got until eventually I conerned her and tried to plead my case. I'll give lil' red credit she can be very stubborn when she's upset and hurt. If you could have seen the hurt that was in her eyes, it would have made even the most heartless feel it. The thing about Caterina Valentine is that she has this innocence and light that you would do anything to protect and so I did. Instead of using candy or something shiny like Jade or Sikowitz's keys I used something just as good- the truth."Look lil' red Im sorry that I hurt you I would never want to hurt you; it's just that I don't see you in that way so please forgive me". In reality everyone knew how much Rob liked this girl and one thing I don't do is hurt my friends, at least not voluntarily but back to Cat. The girl was looking like she was still unsure but there was still a little of the hurt that was once there so I used my last resort, I got down on my hands and begged until she had to forgive me I hoped but when I looked up I saw that warm smile of hers and I knew that she has finally forgiven me. We hugged and were friends again, so fast forward to now and its Robbie, Cat, Jade and I all sitting at our usual lunch table when Tori flopped down looking pretty upset.

"What's the matter Tori?" I ask with genuine worry in my voice. I will give Jade credit, ever since we started dating, she has been making a serious "effort" to care about what's going on in Tori's life…. somewhat. I will say that it's been much more quieter ,well other than that day when Sinjin sat on Jade's scissors AGAIN. How is it possible that a tall lanky guy like Sinjin is heavy enough to bend the kind of scissors Jade uses anyway?

"It's that new guy Lucas that Im seeing."

"Is everything ok?"At this point Im really starting to get worried now but decided not to push the issue too hard because at this point Jade was squeezing my hand so hard that I almost lost feeling in my hand. While I was checking my hand for a possible break, I noticed this guy staring at me. It was weird as hell and made me feel super uncomfortable. Jade noticed this and followed my eyes to where I was looking. The guy standing there was about 6'2 maybe 6'3 mocha skin, with an Afro that was puffed out. I gotta give it to him he looked fly with a button down shirt over a Jimi Hendrix T and a pair of fresh air forces but it still wigged me out the way he kept staring at me like he was some grade A stalker type.

"Who's that babe?"

"No idea. but the way that guy is staring at me is giving me the heebie jeebies!"

"I hear that! Let's bail."

With that everybody got up to go to class. Lucky for me Jade and I had theater arts and Art appreciation together. The rest of the day seemed to have flown bye and what happened at lunch was forgotten just as fast as it happened. When I realized the last bell sounded I grabbed Jade and my book bag and we headed to my car and the guy from lunch was there waiting for me. I stood in front of Jade to make sure if this guy was bad news I could protect her BUT….this is Jade fuckin West so instead of letting me try to protect her, she decides to push the issue. "Hey Asshole!" "Who are you and why are you stalking my boyfriend?" I couldn't help but smile hugely at Jade for calling me her boyfriend but I shook it off as I wondered the same thing.

"Is there anywhere that we can talk…..alone?" the guy asked politely.

"Hell NO! Anything you have to say, you can say it with my girl here, besides would you go somewhere with someone that you just me alone?"

"I guess you are right; ok then here goes…..hello Andre...I am you father." I stood there in shock for a few seconds but then I couldn't hold back any longer and started laughing. It's been a while since I laughed that hard. Jade almost reading my mind asks "Hey Darth! You missed Comic-Con dumbass!" He just stood there stone-faced and when I realized that he was serious the smile melted from my face.

"My father is dead!" I said with an anger that I never knew that existed and I could tell that what I said hurt him. "If you are my father and Im not exactly sure you are, where the FUCK have you been dude?"

"Charlotte didn't tell you?"

"Tell me WHAT man?"

"She's not your grandmother not your REAL one at least."

"WHAT! "YOU'RE LYING!"

I don't remember much after that moment but from what Jade told me I clutched my stomach and started hyperventilating and passed out. When I awoke I saw Jade and those beautiful sky blue eyes I wondered if what happened was a nightmare or was it real. From the look on her face though I knew it was real. When I tried getting up it felt like I got hit by a bus and the bus won. I looked around the room and saw Beck, Tori, Cat, Robbie, Rex and of course Jade looking like I had stage three terminal cancer. I heard Jade say that she told everyone what happened and I just nodded my head letting her know that I understood. Cat hugged me tight as she could and said "It doesn't matter if you are adopted or not you're still Andre." I gave Cat a half smile and said thanks and before I could get comfortable, the guy from before came in and Jade being Jade asked "What are YOU still doing here?, Haven't you done enough already?" The guy said that Kendra my cousin let him in and she walked in with a cup of cold water to drink because my throat was really dry. After I drunk it I had to ask who else knew that I was adopted and after a few minutes she told me that the whole family knew.

"How could you all keep something like this from me?"

"We kept it from you because it's the reason why grams lost her mind Dre". As if I didn't feel worse enough. I needed an out so I could process everything, so with all the strength I had left I got up and left the room.

"Where are you going?" Kendra asked with a worry that I never knew she had.

"To the bathroom, would you like to hold it while I go?" I answered cruelly. While in the bathroom after washing my hands I splashed cold water in my face."Damn Dre what a situation you got yourself into this time huh?" I asked myself. Just then I heard some light tapping at the door and knew who it was. "Come in" I said. I closed my eyes and pulled the girl close and as we were kissing, it was like all therapy I needed was inside the full icy lips of Jade Fuckin West and as we broke our kiss I asked simply that she never leave my side and she responded the only way Jade can- "Over my dead body Harris, you're stuck with me".


End file.
